The Twilight TwentyFive  Fall 2011
by Jessypt
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles and oneshots written for the Twilight 25.  Some happy, some sad.  Some long, some short.  Some lemony, some not.  All meant to explore something new and different.
1. Chapter 1: Prompt 2  Broken Wine Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): James/Victoria  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich and kdc2239 for prereading!

* * *

><p>He huddled in the corner, body trembling, eyes darting around the room. Terrified.<p>

He took in the wreckage – the shattered dishes, the scattered remnants of dinner, and the pool of wine on the kitchen floor.

He hated that she was like this. Sick. Unstoppable. Broken.

His looked at his wife, her head in her hands, body hunched over. Crying.

"Victoria."

Tears. Always tears as she lifted her head. Her eyes met his, and the fog cleared. Realization dawned.

Horror struck, she crawled to him, slowly, unsure, as he scooted deeper into the corner.

"I need help, James," she whispered hoarsely.


	2. Chapter 2: Prompt 5 Snowy Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 - Winter  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Felix/Jane  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich and kdc2239 for prereading!

* * *

><p>Jane felt the feather-light brush of snowflakes as they hit her skin, but she was oblivious, lost, in his blazing red eyes.<p>

Wordlessly hovering above her, Felix took in the perfection of her nose, the arch of her eyebrow, and the flutter of her eyelashes.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her alabaster skin.

The whoosh of his breath warmed her from the inside out, burning, searing every fiber of her being.

"Need this," she whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3: Prompt 18 Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18 Pitch  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jake  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

Pitch: to erect or set up (a tent, camp, or the like).

* * *

><p>"Who the hell made these directions so difficult to follow?" I said exasperated, as I held up a metal hook thing in one hand and miles of excessive blue canvas in the other.<p>

Jacob just laughed. "It's not that bad, Bella. Just take the stake - you know, the thing in your left hand - and the grommet - the gold circle thing on the corner of the tent - and stick it in the ground," he said with a smirk and exaggerated, slow movements.

I followed his instructions. Of course they worked.

He laughed. I glared.

"Ass," I grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Prompt 19 Tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19 - Tingle  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>I hate that feeling. You know the one where your move your foot after being still for a long time, and it starts to tingle. And then that tingle morphs into what feels like little pin pricks stabbing every single inch of your foot.<p>

And what's worse? My boyfriend insists on shaking my foot, so the agony increases.

I swat his hand, desperate to make him stop. He just laughs.

He's an ass, but I love him. Because despite the fact that I hate _this_ kind of tingle, he makes every part of me tingle in the best possible way.


	5. Chapter 5: Prompt 17 Lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17 Lick  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Demetri  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

**Jadsmama** requested this pairing. I hope it lives up to your expectations, bb!

* * *

><p>I had been coming to this sleepy diner for months. It had become sort of a second home. It was quiet, the pie was amazing, and the coffee flowed freely. The waitresses knew my name after the first week, and while we often joked around, they pretty much left me to myself.<p>

After spending most of my college career in the library, I decided I needed a change of pace. Of course, the fact Stephen, my ex, worked there might have had something to do with it. Regardless, the change of scenery had done wonders for my dissertation. I'd made more progress writing at my little corner booth at the diner than I had in months at the library or home.

"More coffee, Bella?" Alice asked with a cock of her hip and head. I wasn't quite sure how she managed to do that without pulling a muscle, but the move was so her, it just fit.

"Please," I said, pushing my mug a little closer to her. She filled it and then sauntered over to the next table. Two packets of sugar later, I blew on the steamy, black liquid and took a sip.

_Ahhhh. Perfect._

An hour, a piece of cold, cherry pie (hot fruit is disgusting), and two refills of coffee later, I was about to call it quits. That was until the bell on the door tinkled and in walked the most attractive man I'd seen in a while. Ever, actually.

He was tall but now overly so, thin but not lanky, and had spiky blond hair. It was striking actually, because it was clear almost immediately that it was_ just like that._He certainly didn't seem to be the type of guy that would spend hours in front of the mirror trying to get it to stand up like that.

He walked to the far side of the diner and found an empty booth. He had his pick, as the place was pretty much empty at almost ten-thirty on a Tuesday night. He grabbed a menu but didn't really look at it. He fidgeted with it until he pushed it across the table and sat hunched over, forearms on the table and fingers crisscrossed as if to hold them still.

He barely glanced up when Alice asked what she could get him. At least that's what I imagined since I couldn't really hear what she said.

Her eyes flicked to mine briefly as she walked away, but I couldn't read her expression.

_Interesting_, I thought as I glanced over at him.

Intense, brooding, grey eyes met mine. I was slightly taken aback and quickly averted my eyes. When I looked back up, his eyes were focused on something outside the window, which I thought was strange since it was pitch black; there was absolutely nothing to see.

I turned back to my computer, clicked open my email, and pretended to read through it, but my mind was replaying all the little details that made that guy so attractive.

The thin gray t-shirt that clung to his arms, shoulders, and back in just the right way.

The slight hunch of his shoulders as he walked in, hands in the pockets of his saggy, perfect jeans.

The sort of sad air that seemed to hover over him.

As if of their own accord, my eyes flicked upward and over to his table. There they were again - those eyes, staring at me. Just as intense as last time. I felt a shiver creep up my back but not the bad kind. The kind you get when your body is telling you something your head should know but doesn't.

On autopilot (and maybe nervousness), I smiled. He nodded his head, held my gaze a beat longer, and then looked away.

All the next day I thought about him. Just like the night before, I replayed every little detail about him and then groaned in disgust at myself. He was just a random guy I'd probably never see again, and I couldn't figure out why I was so obsessed with him.

So, as I walked into the diner, took my usual booth, and ordered my coffee, I wasn't surprised he wasn't there, but I was definitely disappointed. I don't know why; I knew he wouldn't be, but a yucky funk settled over me.

I ripped my computer out of my bag and plunked it down on the table with a quiet thud.

_What is your problem, Bella Swan? You saw him one time. There was no conversation, no nothing, and certainly no reason for you to be acting this way._

"Ugh," I said, blowing out a rough breath. I was being completely ridiculous, and I seriously had no idea why. I had _never_been this affected by anyone. Ever.

I turned to my computer and forced myself to focus. I didn't have time to get wrapped up in some guy anyway. I had a dissertation to write and eventually defend, and then I could finally move on with my life.

Lost in tumor growth and synthetic disintegrins literature, I didn't notice when the door opened. It wasn't until Alice came over, and I looked up that I noticed him.

God, help me, he was wearing those same jeans, or at least a pair that looked similar. It's not like I'd given them a detailed examination last night. This time, he had on a black shirt, perfectly contoured but lose enough not to be tacky.

He looked over at me and then over to the booth he'd taken as his own.

I had no idea what look crossed my face, but my cheeks flushed; my body temperature rose about twenty degrees, and my skin prickled.

_He's here._

I shouldn't have felt so excited, but I did. Beyond excited, actually, which I knew was completely ridiculous. Just like every other feeling and thought I'd had about him since yesterday evening.

Alice coughed and drew my attention back to her. She smiled and lifted the pot of coffee in her hand. "More?" she asked with a hint of mirth. I was pretty sure she wasn't referring to the coffee.

I grinned, my face flushing even brighter, and I nodded.

After she refilled my mug, I added my two sugars, stirred, blew and sipped. The rich, sugary liquid burned its way down and somehow grounded me in reality. I needed to pull my head out of the clouds... and away from my obsessive thoughts about Mr. Sexy.

I took another sip and gave myself a mental pep talk.

_Bella Marie - you have work to do. Focus. You know those synthetic disintegrins are calling your name._

_Beeeellllaaaa,_I pretended I heard them, which just furthered the mounting pile of evidence that I was certifiably insane.

But the pull to him... okay, that sounded even more ridiculous and completely made up. I didn't know him from Adam, but I couldn't resist it.

I looked up at him, and there they were again. Those brooding, intense eyes were staring back at me as he stirred his coffee. I wanted to pull mine away, but I couldn't. So, I smiled, and he nodded, just like we'd done the day before.

For two weeks, we continued in this way. I obsessed about him pretty much day and night like a complete psychopath, and then we exchanged our nightly smile-nod. There were no words exchanged. There were no deviations from the routine, and something about that felt completely right.

I was running late. The department research meeting had run long, and I was late to the diner. Of course, my self-imposed deadline was ridiculous, and the level of stress it was causing me was even more so.

When I walked into the diner, my eyes immediately went to his normal booth.

Empty.

Disappointment tugged, burned, and I turned around and walked out.

The next night, I arrived at my regular time. I ordered a coffee and a piece of cherry pie. I didn't eat pie every night, but after last night's disappointment, I was craving something sweet.

While I waited, I popped in my earbuds and scanned my music. I settled on the Civil Wars. I needed something mellow.

Alice brought my coffee and pie, and I immediately dug in.

_Heaven._

It was just wrong that something this sinfully good could be so bad for you. I lifted the fork to my lips, closed my eyes, and just tasted, savoring the juicy popping cherries and the perfectly tender crust.

I opened my eyes, and holy shit, he was standing there. At my table all gorgeous, sexy, and completely at ease. He was wearing another grey t-shirt, this one with the neck and hems on the sleeves and bottom cut off. The fabric curled just slightly, and he totally rocked it. Those jeans - the same type he always wore - clung to him. God, how they clung.

I quickly licked my lips to remove any little crust bits or cherry sauce and ripped my earbuds out of my ears. My eyes met his, and I knew he knew I was checking him out.

_Good grief, Bella, could you be any more obvious?_

"How's the pie?" he asked, his eyes different, less brooding, lighter, more alive.

It was him, and he was here, talking to me... about pie.

"Good?" I said, although it ended up being more of a question.

He laughed, and the sound was almost hypnotic. "May I sit?" he asked, pointing at the empty bench opposite me in my booth.

I nodded, even more mesmerized by the deep, gravelly nature of his voice.

He smiled for the first time since I'd seen him come here, revealing a beautiful set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

And I was done. Completely, hopelessly lost in the hotness of the man before me.

Lamely, I smiled and pointed to the same empty bench he had just pointed at.

_I'm such an idiot._

He nodded and then chuckled. "I'm Demetri."

"Bella," I said, finally finding my voice.

"You come here often, Bella?" he asked, a hint of mirth in his delicious voice.

I laughed. And it felt good, because something about him was so disarming, so calming, so... I don't even know. Right, maybe? Charming?

We talked. About lots of things - my studies, his job (musician, working at a local music shop), and countless other subjects. It was easy, and it flowed.

"You know, you really should have some pie. The cherry-"

"Is your favorite," he said, cutting me off.

I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth gawping like a fish.

"Give me some credit, Bella. What do you think I've been doing here every night for weeks - enjoying the coffee? Which by the way, you take with two sugars and no cream."

My face burned at the meaning behind his words. He'd been watching me, like I'd been watching him.

_Holy shit! He likes me. He really, really likes me_!

I tried to swallow the grin that was about to explode across my face, but I couldn't.

Although, somehow I managed to contain my excitement. "And you take yours black with a hint of cream, the real stuff," I said, feeling so alive and giddy, at what was happening between us.

He chuckled and nodded. It felt perfect.

"Can I take you out sometime, Bella? You know, to get something more than coffee and pie?"

This time, I nodded, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>I love that you guys are enjoying these little looks into different characters. I will be doing some EB, for those who asked. If there's a pairing you'd like to see (I've already got some ideas from a few of you), feel free to share in a review or PM or something. This is so much fun!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: Prompt 4 Empty Bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4 – Empty Bed  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Esme  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For trisha63 who requested this prompt.

* * *

><p>As their bodies tensed and released, they shuddered and clung to each other, relishing what they both knew couldn't last.<p>

When Charlie rolled to the side, Esme scooted closer, burrowing against him, pressing tender, loving kisses to his chest.

As her feather-light touch ghosted against his skin, he tried to put into words what he was feeling. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he wanted her as his alone, but he knew it was useless. She would never leave; neither would he.

He looked into her golden brown eyes, smiled, and leaned in to claim her lips


	7. Chapter 7: Prompt 22 Butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22 - Butterfly  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched her through the window. Dancing. Playing. Flying. She seemed so at peace, so content, to just... be.<p>

Part of him worried he should do more, that it wasn't natural for her to be so quiet or so comfortable being alone. Then he thought about what she'd endured before he finally saved her, and he knew he couldn't push her. She wasn't ready.

She'd been trapped in a tightly woven cocoon, self-protecting, for years. Now that she was here, safe, she'd slowly been climbing out, and he knew when she did, when she finally opened her wings, she'd soar.


	8. Chapter 8: Prompt 23 Couple Covering Eye

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23 – Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For cloudieday.

* * *

><p>"Hey, darlin'," he whispered as the ocean water swirled against their feet.<p>

"Hey," Bella said, her breath soft, her face alight.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise."

"No, you close your eyes. I said I had a surprise for you first," Bella retorted.

He laughed. "Let's both close our eyes, then."

"I know you're going to peek," she said, reaching up to cover his eyes.

"It's sad it has to come to this, baby," he said, smirking, reaching up to do the same.

"Marry me," they said at the same time.

They dropped their hands. Laughing. Affirming. Kissing. Loving.


	9. Chapter 9: Prompt 24 Man in Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24 – Man in Woods  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam/Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>He stared at her, eyes flashing, veins bulging, as he desperately tried sucking down enough air to keep calm. Had he heard her correctly? Had she really said she'd been cheating on him? With Jacob?<p>

Jacob Black. His best friend. His _brother_.

He couldn't even begin to process the magnitude of this loss.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Leah stammered, searching for words as she reached for him.

"Don't," Sam gritted out. "Just... don't." He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He took one last look at her, turned, stumbling into the forest, and allowed the wolf to consume him.


	10. Chapter 10: Prompt 1 Waving From a Car

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1 – Waving from a car  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper – Not Slash  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>"It's about time," Jasper muttered, tossing his cigarette butt in the sand, as the blue Beetle pulled into the parking lot. He could see Edward waving his hand like a fool.<p>

He rolled his eyes and walked over just as Edward climbed out.

"Glad you made it, _Eddie_," Jasper teased.

Edward ignored him and grabbed his board. "Whatever! She was hot, okay?"

Jasper guffawed. "As if you haven't been hittin' that every damn night for weeks, man."

"Can you blame me? She's a total tomcat in the sack."

"TMI, man. TMI." Jasper laughed. "Let's go; the waves are wicked cool."


	11. Chapter 11: Prompt 3 Laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3 - Laundromat  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alec/Gianna  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For Ladysharkey1

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot, their fingers tangled, as Alec shifted the car into park. He looked over to see Gianna smiling softly.<p>

Damn she was beautiful, he thought, as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

He thought about last night and how sexy she looked lying beneath him - eyes blazing, lips swollen, and skin creamy, perfect, and smooth.

He knew Jane would be pissed; she hated Gianna, but he didn't care.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks flushing.

"Just thinking about last night," he smirked.

She giggled. "Come on, let's go wash these sheets, handsome."


	12. Chapter 12: Prompt 11 Worth Fighting For

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11 – Worth Fighting For  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Alice***  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For einfachmich

***** Alice is a grown woman in this drabble. I think it's clear, but in case there is _any_ doubt, rest assured. The Chief would _NEVER do that. _*****

* * *

><p>Alice Brandon was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes and pretty smile called to me like a siren in the night, but I dismissed it. She was Bella's best friend, and the years between us seemed endless.<p>

The more I ignored her, the more I longed for her. I saw her every day for lunch at her cafe, and every day I fought against the idea of her hands, her lips, her body on mine.

It never occurred to me she might feel the same.

That was the day everything changed.

The day she finally said, "We're going to dinner, Charlie."


	13. Chapter 13: Prompt 12 Sitting in a Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12 – Sitting in Tree  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For all my Edward/Bella lovers… thanks for giving me the freedom to try new things and for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>He looked up at her through the leaves. She was sitting on a thick branch, smiling down at him.<p>

"You coming?" she asked, giggling.

Edward was scared of heights, but this was Bella's favorite place. And he wanted to be with her. Not just in the tree. But in every way.

Of course, she had no idea how he felt. He'd never hinted at it, afraid he'd lose his best friend in the process.

But as he breathlessly climbed to the top, heart pounding and sweat beading on his forehead, her face lit up. He knew it was finally time.


	14. Chapter 14: Prompt 6 Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6 - Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

_Ambivalent: having "mixed feelings about someone or something; being unable to choose between two (usually opposing) courses of action_

* * *

><p>Bella watched helplessly as Edward and Jake engaged in the most epic staredown she'd ever seen. She knew it was because of her. Jake had always been the number one guy in her life... until Edward.<p>

She wanted them both in her life. She loved them both. Needed them. Differently, but still.

Bella put her hand on Edward's arm and her other on Jake's shoulder. She felt the familiar warmth from each of them, and her confusion only intensified.

"Please stop this fighting," she pleaded.

"Then choose," Jake said.

"For good," Edward added.

Tears. "I can't. I need you both."


	15. Chapter 15: Prompt 7 Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7 - Clandestine  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose/Royce  
>Rating: M<p>

**TRIGGER WARNING: This contains imagery that may be difficult for some readers. Please read with caution.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

Clandestine: characterized by, done in, or executed with secrecy or concealment, especially for purposes of subversion or deception; private or surreptitious.

* * *

><p>As she sank down to her knees, his fingers tightening in her hair, she squeezed her eyes closed.<p>

_Don't cry. _

Her stomach lurched as she stared at him, wanting and engorged. Repulsed, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him. She swirled her tongue and sucked him, just like he'd shown her.

He thrust against her face, her nose brushing his pubic bone with every buck of his hips.

_Don't gag. Don't gag._

She hated him.

He had photos of her.

He'd use them.

She had no choice.

"Rose," he grunted as he came, and she swallowed her shame.


	16. Chapter 16: Prompt 10 Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10 - Insipid  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

Insipid: without distinctive, interesting, or stimulating qualities;vapid: an insipid personality.

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror and watched as his eyes burned. She turned back to the mirror and looked, really looked, at herself.<p>

The girl staring back at her was plain. She had an ordinary, heart-shaped face, boring brown eyes, a slightly crooked nose, and small thin lips. She was just... Bella.

But as Edward rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she felt her body come alive.

Her cheeks flushed, eyes brightened.

Her lips turned into a soft smile.

She felt... beautiful.

"Now do you see?" he whispered low and breathy in her ear.


	17. Chapter 17: Prompt 16 Lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 16 - Lavish  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>She looked at the gems sparkling in the bright lights of her vanity. She had never gone without. He had always provided, always given her the most expensive jewels and gifts.<p>

She knew she should be grateful. She wanted to be. And part of her was. His care had helped her make it to the top of the so-called corporate ladder.

But deep down, she wanted the one thing she knew she could never have.

She wanted him.

Completely. His time... attention... His love.

With a sigh, she fastened her earrings and went to meet her best friend.

_His_ wife.


	18. Chapter 18: Prompt 25 Wedding Cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 25 – Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Esme  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

This is for _teacher1209_. She requested this pairing, and I have to admit, I ADORED writing this one. I was listening to Christina Perri's new song, A Thousand Years, as I wrote this. It seemed perfect.

http : / christinaperriblogs . tumblr . com / post / 11602761121 / its-here

* * *

><p>Carlisle stared at his bride of fifty years as his son whisked her around the dance floor. The kids had insisted on this fancy reception despite their protests, but as he watched her eyes light up and her face radiate with happiness, he knew the fuss was worth it.<p>

_She_ was worth it.

Graceful.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

He couldn't take his eyes off _his E__sme_.

Her eyes found his, and his stomach twisted in knots. Even after all these years, that look - the way her eyes burned only for him and her lips pursed just so...

She owned him.

Completely.


	19. Chapter 19: Prompt 8 Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 – Daydream  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sue  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

Because there's just not enough Sue love to be had!

* * *

><p>Sue closed her eyes and let the sunshine warm her face. The golden start to the day made her hope... Could it really be her chance for happiness?<p>

She'd never been much for fairy tales and happy endings. She'd watched the man she'd loved forever marry someone else, her husband die, and her children fall apart before her eyes. Life was rarely fair.

But the crunch of heavy boots on the gravel told her there were second chances. She felt her heart start to thrum nervously, her chest tighten in the best way, and her cheeks flush warmly.

"Hi, Charlie."


	20. Chapter 20: Prompt 13 Goodbye Summer

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13 – Goodbye Summer  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake/Edward  
>Rating: TSlash

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>Jake watched as Edward squatted down to inspect something in the sand.<p>

What started out as a casual bet over beers and baseball had turned into a whirlwind summer romance. The sex was hotter than hell. Edward Cullen gave good head. But it was more than that. Edward was everything he'd ever wanted.

"You coming?" Jake asked.

"I already did. Twice," Edward said, smirking, before playfully wrapping his arms around Jake's waist.

"Ass," Jake said, pulling him a little closer, nuzzling his nose into Edward's neck.

They walked hand-in-hand down the beach. "I'm glad you're staying, Edward."

"Me too, baby."


	21. Chapter 21: Prompt 20 Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20 - Vanish  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>Charlie's heart pounded as he ran through the forest. Limbs smashed his face, and he nearly tripped over the debris on the ground. Nothing would stop him. He had to find his baby girl.<p>

He came to an open clearing and froze, the sight before him stopping him in his tracks.

_Her shoe. _

_Covered. In blood. _

He frantically whipped around, praying, hoping, he'd see something. Anything to point him in the direction.

But as the wind howled around him and the sky opened up, he realized he had no clue where she'd gone.

"Bella!" he cried to the heavens.

"Bella!"


	22. Chapter 22: Prompt 21 Lifesaver

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21 - Lifesaver  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

**Inspired by "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch? v=oouFE51HcqM**

He sputtered, gasping for air as the harsh waves crashed over him. The cold felt like barbed wire ripping through his lungs, and every muscle burned.

He felt tired. So tired and thought about letting go just as the undercurrent sucked him under again.

As he flailed violently, he saw her. Always her.

Bella was right. The water would kill him someday, and he knew he had to fight harder.

His head broke the surface.

The orange life preserver bobbing furiously, just within reach.

Numbly, he grasped the rope and prayed for another chance to make things right with her.


	23. Chapter 23: Prompt 14 Hanging Pictures

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14 – Hanging Pictures  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Emmett  
>Rating: MSlash

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

For Chele681.

* * *

><p>I stared at the pictures hanging on the wall, the hours I'd spent in my dark room on full display. My show was in two days, and until yesterday, I wasn't sure I'd actually be ready. I had been working on a nature series for about six months and had spent countless hours traveling to local parks and nature preserves. I'd captured some amazing moments - a fawn cuddling with its mother, a brook thawing after a very harsh, bitterly cold winter, and an old bridge, long abandoned, covered in moss and ivy - and a number of my photographs had already been featured in some local tourist magazines.<p>

I'd had high hopes for the series, but after months of shopping several galleries and being rejected, I'd put the series on the back burner. So, when a gallery in Rochester had called last week and asked if I they could display my work, I was ecstatic... until I started panicking. I had no idea how I would get ready in time. I'd long since packed away the photographs; most would need to be reprinted, and others would need a fair amount of processing to bring their true beauty to light.

Standing in front of them, all fully exposed and waiting for my final review, I couldn't help but smile. Each picture catalogued a unique moment, some more difficult to capture than others, but it was the ones of Emmett that made my heart race.

_Emmett leaning against a tree devouring our lunch._

_Emmett lying on the grass, his face turned up to the sky and a huge smile on his face. _

_Emmett smirking when he realized I'd been taking his picture the whole time._

_Emmett dancing around like a fool, showing off like a five year old._

_Emmett covering my camera lens with his hand, only his smile visible between his fingers._

To the casual observer, he looked like a man enjoying a nice summer day. And they'd be right. But there was no way they would know how much that day had changed my life.

_"How many shots of moss covered rocks can you take?" Emmett whined. "I'm hungry."_

_"They're not just moss covered rocks, dickhead. Quit whining. There's food in the bag," I said, adjusting my lens, zooming in on the iridescent rocks, sparkling as the dappled light scattered across them. I snapped three shots rapidly and then looked over at him digging through the bag. He was seriously like a bear that'd stumbled upon a well-stocked campground. He had dumped the bag upside down and was leaning against a tree, sandwich in hand, grinning like an idiot. _

_I snapped a picture of him. Evidence for later._

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to the rocks, wanting to make sure I'd captured everything I could. I'd fallen in love with the serenity of this place. The park had long been abandoned, and weeds and vines had overtaken most of the landscape. This spot, however, was well shielded by trees and rocks. It was the perfect breeding ground for a rare type of flowering flora. It was stunning - purple and delicate - and when the light shined on it, it seemed to sparkle and glow. It was stunning._

_After a few more shots of some flowers and a beetle crawling across a leaf, I made my way over to the tree where Emmett was sitting. He'd pretty much decimated our lunch, which annoyed the hell out of me. _

_"Thanks for leaving me some lunch, punk," I said, punching his shoulder as I sat down beside him._

_"Hey." He jerked to the side, rubbing his shoulder. "I was hungry. I couldn't help it," he said as innocently as a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

_"Well, what the hell am I supposed to eat? We still have a couple more hours out here."_

_"There's still more?" Emmett groaned. "Seriously, Jay, how many pictures of rocks can you take? I mean, yeah they're cool and all, but they're... rocks."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." I grabbed the remaining bits of food on the ground and ripped open my sandwich, grateful he hadn't eat it._

_"I need a nap," Emmett said, sliding a ways away and stretching out, his eyes turned up to the sky, a small smile on his face. _

_I took in the way his body, so large and bulky, looked perfectly at ease lying there. His arm muscles bulged slightly as he tucked his hands beneath his head. A light breeze ruffled his hair, and I wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, whether or not it was as soft as it looked. He turned his head and looked right at me; his smile dazzling. Always dazzling and gorgeous._

_"Just wake me up when you're ready," he said and then turned his face back to the warm sunshine._

_I swallowed, pushing aside my traitorous thoughts. _

_He's your best friend, Jasper. Nothing more._

_Emmett and I had been friends since childhood. We'd lived next door to each other up through high school and had been inseparable since the summer before kindergarten. We'd played sports - him football, me baseball and track - had epic video game tournaments, roomed together all throughout college, and partied hard. _

_He knew me better than pretty much anyone. So, when I came out to him and my family my senior year of college, he wasn't surprised. He'd said he'd suspected it for a while but didn't want to push until I was ready._

_To say I was relieved would be an understatement. I knew he wouldn't stop being my friend or anything like that. I knew him better than that, but I didn't want it to come between us in anyway or for him to act any differently around me. _

_He hadn't. Still didn't. _

_Which made my burgeoning feelings for him all the more troublesome. I'd tried to ignore them. I tried not to check him out when he wasn't looking. I tried to fight the raging jealousy I'd increasingly been feeling whenever he talked about his latest "girl." All to no avail._

_He was stunning - in every way._

_I grabbed my camera and snapped another picture of him. He didn't have to know he was the subject of my lust. These pictures were just for me._

_I loved the way the light illuminated his face, highlighting the way his nose was just slightly crooked (a painful incident involving a baseball and resulting in a broken nose) and the rough stubble on his jaw (he never shaved on the weekends). _

_I snapped a few more, zooming in on his face and then out to capture his whole body. _

_"How many more pictures of me are you going to take?" he asked, turning his head to look at me, that classic smirk on his face._

_I snapped another one. _

_"What makes you think I've been taking your picture?" I asked, refusing to give in… and hoping like hell he wouldn't be mad if and when he finally realized I had.  
><em>  
><em>He laughed that belly laugh of his that I loved, and I couldn't help but laugh too.<em>

_He jumped up and started dancing around like a fool. I swear he was a five year old trapped in a grown man's body. He turned, shaking and smacking his ass. _

_I snapped another one. _

_I laughed harder. This was what I loved about him. He was so easy, so carefree. Happy. Perfect._

_He glanced over his shoulder and saw my camera angled at him. He jerked around and came at me, his hands in front of his face. I snapped away. More and more until his fingers were spread across the lens of my camera. I took a picture anyway, knowing all I'd see were fingers and maybe a hint of his smile._

_"I know you didn't just put your fingers on my lens," I said, glaring playfully. _

_This was us. Always horsing around, being silly._

_"Bring it, man!" Emmett teased._

_I tossed my camera aside, desperately trying to ignore the way his jeans pulled across his quads or how his t-shirt stretched across his chest. He stepped around and around, like a fighter waiting to pounce, that sexy as hell grin pulling at his lips._

_If only Emmett knew what he was saying. I'd love to bring it, show him how good it could be with me. I knew I could bring him to his knees, fuck him into oblivion... or him me. Whatever. I wasn't picky. But I wasn't thinking with my head... well, I was... just the wrong one. _

_I groaned, suppressing my baser instincts. I stared at him before lunging at his knees. He landed flat on his back, surprised, as I hovered above him, panting. Hell, I was surprised. He was about two times my size and could probably bench press me as part of his normal warm up. _

_I stared down at him. Emmett's eyes - cornflower blue - were bright, playful. His lips were turned up into that half smirk I loved, the one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle a little and highlighted his dimples. _

_Our eyes locked._

_And something shifted. His eyes became more serious, darkening almost to sapphire._

_He licked his lips, and his breath started to come a little faster. Or maybe it was from the exertion of dancing and me knocking him down._

_It didn't matter, because in the next minute, he'd leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. _

_I pulled back just slightly, surprised. Was this a joke? Was he still being silly? But the confusion and maybe a bit of hurt that flashed in his eyes told me this was real, and I never wanted to see that look on his face again._

_So, I kissed him. With everything I had. It started slow, tentative, our lips gliding, moving with such ease it felt like we'd done it a million times. I nibbled on his bottom lip before taking it more fully between mine. His mouth was warm and still tasted like the orange soda he'd had earlier by the tree. I groaned into his mouth, overwhelmed with so many thoughts, feelings, and sensations. _

_This was real. Over and over it played through my mind like a record on repeat. Emmett was beneath me. I was kissing him. And holy shit, he was kissing me back._

_He lifted his hand, brushing it across my cheek tenderly, and then slid it around to cup the back of my neck. My heart started to pound as his fingers combed through my hair. _

_My tongue touched his. And I swear I almost passed out when he pushed back against me. Tangling together, we stayed like that, kissing, sharing tentative touches, and grinning like fools._

_We didn't talk or try to dissect what was happening. There would be time for that._

I skimmed my finger across my favorite shot from that day - the one Emmett had taken of the two of us, his arm extended and both of us looking up, cheeks flushed and grins plastered on our faces.

That was the start of something amazing between us. It hadn't been easy. Emmett was still trying to wrap his head around what being with a guy meant. He'd wrestled with how to define _us_, but in the end, he'd decided it wasn't worth labeling.

We were _us._ Just two guys who had been friends forever, who'd happened to fall in love.


	24. Chapter 24: Prompt 15 I'm Sorry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15 – I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>The note in my hand shakes, and I want to scream "It's not enough!"<p>

Your words are not enough.

This note is not enough.

Not enough to make me understand why... how... you could leave me like this.

Forever.

I look at this page. _I'm sorry _on repeat...

It's not enough. My love - me - none of it was enough to make you stay.

I hate your blame. I hate the insinuation that it's my fault. I hate that you think this... this..._ note_is enough.

It's not. It never will be.

Life without you will never be enough.

* * *

><p>A couple things:<p>

First – If you haven't already, check out the Seasons of Our Discontent contest. I've got an entry in there (anonymous). Lots of great entries. Give them a read and review! http: / www . fanfiction . net/ ~seasonofourdiscontent

Second – The first chapter of my new story, Denial – Not Just a River in Egypt will debut in the Fandom Gives Back compilation. For $5 you can get a copy and help fight childhood cancer. To donate, please visit http: / thefandomgivesback . blogspot . com/

Third – Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review these! I have had a blast writing each and every one. I've got one more to do!


	25. Chapter 25: Prompt 9 Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9 - Friction  
>Pen Name: Jessypt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Carlisle  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to einfachmich & kdc2239 for prereading.

* * *

><p>With Bella seated on the edge of his desk, Carlisle tried to ignore the thrumming of her heart and the pinks of her cheeks as he gently poked and prodded, checking to make sure an artery hadn't been severed.<p>

"A few stitches should do it," he said as he slowly began pulling glass from the wound.

She shivered, and something inside him shifted. He didn't hesitate, just rubbed his hands briskly up and down the tops of her arms. It felt wrong to be touching her like this, but when his eyes met hers, he knew. She'd felt it too.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, this is the end of this adventure! New things are around the corner, but in the mean time, if you are looking for something different than what I typically write, check out my entry – Dancing on the Edge – along with the others in the Beyond the Pale contest: http: / www . fanfiction . net /u/2431148/BeyondThePale

I also submitted a little something in the Season of Our Discontent Angst contest. It's near and dear to my heart, and I can't wait to post my entry to my own profile. Until then, check out the great entries that are already there! http: / www . fanfiction . net/ ~seasonofourdiscontent

Lastly, I contributed the first chapter of my new story, Denial – Not Just a River in Egypt – in the Fandom Gives Back Breaking Dawn compilation. I will be posting the full story after the new year. Please take a minute to donate to this very important cause. With just $5 you can receive the full compilation. Childhood cancer is devastating, and I know together we can all make a difference! http :/ /thefandomgivesback . blogspot . com/

Thanks so much for reading all these entries and more to come!

Jess xoxo


End file.
